Chapter 332
|image = Ch332.png |Release Date = 04 August 2014 |Chapter = 332 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 331 |Next Chapter = Chapter 333}}The Lord has summoned his daughter Raskreia to his throne room in the presence of two clan leaders and asks her to carry out an important task. Raskreia doesn't mind doing the task but her father apologises to her as this task cannot be done by anyone else but her. The two clan leaders wonder what the task is and suspect that the task is something of great importance but they are soon black-faced when they find out the truth: Raskreia must go to Cadis Etrama Di Raizel... AGAIN. Raskreia accepts the task but before she disappears, Gejutel reminds his Lord that Muzaka is currently residing in Raizel's mansion. The Lord asks why but Gejutel is unable to give an answer but he is able to tell his Lord that Muzaka has been staying in Raizel's mansion for about a month now, which is shocking enough to cause the Lord to shoot forth from his throne. The Lord cannot see 'what's up' with Muzaka, 'loitering' in Raizel's mansion for a month but Gejutel reminds the Lord of Muzaka's position within the Werewolf community, hence the use of the word 'loitering' is inappropriate. But the Lord lets that pass and wonders if Muzaka failed to hold a positive talk with his pack members. The Lord ponders why Muzaka would stay at Raizel's mansion of all places for a month and that his unexpected stay has ruined his plan. All remain silent until the Lord gives out a shout of Eureka and orders Raskreia to follow the original command, but to return once Muzaka leaves. This confuses the two clan leaders but Raskreia sees no problem in this additional order and leaves the room. Then Gejutel asks his Lord why he sent Raskreia to the mansion where Muzaka is residing at the moment but the Lord says the werewolf's presence is the reason he sent his daughter there. Gejutel carefully asks the Lord if this is to force Muzaka out of the mansion (like his own assumptions) but the Lord corrects Gejutel, telling him that it's for the both of them and especially for Muzaka, as it wouldn't be so good for him to just stay at Raizel's mansion when he didn't handle the situation properly. Gejutel remains silent and wonders if his Lord really meant that. Then, the faithful Krasis shouts with joy as he compliments his Lord's 'very wise' decision and his compassionate character, which allows him to even care for the Lord of the Werewolves (this struck him with admiration...). The Lord hesitantly asks him not to flatter him so much and asks him why he isn't going back to his clan and decided to extend his brief visit but the Lord immediately regrets asking that question as Krasis strikes his chest with misery this time as he tells his Lord that he could not leave his Lord during this period of chaos and it makes his heart tear apart into pieces, just thinking about how much his Lord has to worry about, therefore he wished to stay and share his Lord's concerns, at least with his mind. The Lord sweats as he is taken back by such formal attitude. At Raizel's mansion, Muzaka gets up from the couch and decides to leave as he senses a visitor. He bids farewell to Raizel and prepares to leave. Suddenly, he stops and asks his friend what he does when he has to make a tough decision. Raizel tells him that it took quite a while for that question to come out and Muzaka agrees. Raizel says that his method will not be helpful to him but Muzaka insists on hearing it anyway: ''''I... just do what I believe is right.' '''This strikes Muzaka and leaves him a strong impression as the duo stare at each other and the Werewolf Lord thanks his companion and leaps out of the window. Raizel stares out of the window as Raskreia enters the room to tell him that she came on the Lord's orders but she senses that Muzaka has left. Raizel confirms her suspicion with a simple nod and she tells him that her task is now complete and that she will now leave. She slowly shuts the door, but continues to stare through the decreasing gap with a cold stare. Raizel remains standing, looking at the closed door. At the Werewolves' Lair, Muzaka has his pack members gathered before his throne and tells them that his thoughts on these matters haven't changed: Werewolves will only be allowed to interfere in human affairs moderately. This confuses them all but Muzaka reminds them that they know what is being asked of them and warns them that any more incidents like the recent one will not be tolerated. Maduke stands up for the pack as he says that although he understands what his Lord is requesting, he cannot see why his Lord would be so selfish to proceed with his own policy in preference of the pack's. Muzaka tells him that he knows they want freedom and that although he isn't willing to stop them from being free, he cannot allow them to use their powers against humans. Muzaka remains firm as he says that he is willing to suppress the whole pack's opinion. Maduke questions his Lord's logic as he asks why they cannot use their powers according to their own will and that they should have the freedom to use their powers in the human world. Muzaka tells him that it's not right for them to use their powers against humans as they please but Maduke reminds him that it's always the humans who ask for their help, which suggests that they too, are willing to be affected by their powers. Muzaka clarifies their boundaries as he tells them that they are still allowed to blend in with humans to give them help and influence them a bit and all this, he won't stop. But he reminds them of the vast difference in power between them and humans and therefore, it is not right for them to interfere in human affairs and act as they please, abusing their powers like in the last incident, which will ultimately break the balance of the world. He then proudly announces that he will not let wrongdoings happen in front of his eyes. As Maduke grits his teeth, Muzaka also announces that this is the law all of them will have to honor as long as he is their Lord and if any of them have a problem with that, they can come and challenge him - he will not decline a challenge, according to the laws of the pack. Muzaka reveals that he would have no problem if any of them beat him and did as he pleased. Maduke says that he cannot believe this situation and questions the importance of humans that their Lord is willing to suppress them so much. Maduke goes on to even liken Muzaka to a Noble and asks him whether his recent stay with the Noblesse has influenced him. Muzaka tells him that this has nothing to do with that but Maduke asks him if that's true, why is he favoring humans and oppressing his own pack. When Muzaka tells him that that is purely because what they want is unjust, Maduke asks his Lord to name the penalty they will face if they committed a crime (what he would think as unjust) and asks him if he will be as mad as the Noblesse. This confuses Muzaka and Maduke reveals that they happened to hear about what even most of the Nobles do not know about, which is that long ago, many Nobles were imprudently forming contracts with humans and like themselves, influenced the human world heavily. When these Nobles then took the lives of many innocent humans, the Nobles of Lukedonia finally found out about this. At the moment, one Noble from Lukedonia acted quickly to execute all of those Nobles and that's when they came to find out about the Noblesse. Maduke shouts at his Lord, confirming that the Noblesse, whom his Lord just met and spent time with, killed the members of his own race because they killed humans, just those pathetic humans. Muzaka is caught in great shock as he remembers what Raizel told him and finally realizes the true meaning behind his warning and the reason why he always stayed away from everyone and be lonely the whole time. Maduke asks his Lord if that is what he would also do to his own people, like the Noblesse but they do not hear a reply as their Lord disappears immediately. Back in the throne room, Gejutel asks the Lord why he is always trying to tangle up the 'two'. The Lord says that he would like to correct the term 'tangle up' and he just wants them to get closer to each other as they are both pitiable due to their loneliness and inability to belong anywhere... especially Raizel. The two clan leaders remains silent as they agree with their Lord. Back at the mansion, Muzaka casually hops into Raizel's room as he announces his return but Raizel stares at him, as if he is not sick of his Werewolf counterpart's presence. Muzaka says he's tired and lies down on the couch. He starts a question but decides not to ask him and stops halfway through, he confuses Raizel but Muzaka tells him that it's nothing. Muzaka then earns some consolation for himself, as he sees that his life is nowhere near as complicated as Raizel's. Category:Chapters